whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lucita de Aragon
Lucita de Aragón is the signature character of the Lasombra clan in in Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. She is a consummate shadow warrior, rivaling the Eastern Assamites in ferocity and reputation. As the Anarch Revolt ensues and the Sabbat forms from its ashes, Lucita abstained from both sects, becoming one of the most feared Lasombra antitribu active in the modern World of Darkness. But all of this have changed with the Final Death of her sire - an event that drove her to follow his footsteps by becoming a Sabbat Archbishop of Madrid. Biography The daughter of Alfonso I of Aragón, Lucita grew up privileged but chafed under her responsibility to her father and family. She thought of patricide many times and often ran away, only to be caught by the Aragonese guards and returned to her father’s custody. Rather than bother with disciplining the girl himself (as king, he had better things to do), Alfonse shuffled her off to confession each time, trusting that God and Church would engender penitence in his daughter. The fact that her confessor was Ambrosio Luis Monçada made this hope a vain one. Monçada recognized an indomitable will in young Lucita – and a fierce independence. These traits – combined with his unholy lust for her – convinced the bishop that her Embrace was warranted. After talking with others of his clan, Monçada decided that the Lasombra would greatly benefit from this individual of high birth. After her Embrace, though, Lucita’s relationship with her clan was hardly idyllic. She struggled with Monçada just as she had struggled with her mortal father, craving autonomy and freedom. Although she serves Monçada dutifully as a diplomat and a noble (she is rumored to be the power behind the throne of the current king of Aragon, Peter II), she is more at home on the road with her traveling companion Anatole, who inspires in Lucita more faith in God than the degenerate Monçada ever could. Since the Dark Ages Lucita has undertaken a training regimen through which she gained great skills in the noble art of war. Her speed and natural grace aided her in this endeavor, and she can masterfully whittle down stronger foes before they manage to land a single blow upon her. When she combines her martial prowess with her trademark Lasombra control of darkness, she becomes a terrible enemy indeed. She has worked for the Camarilla as an archon, and is justly feared and admired by Kindred of all sects. Later in her unlife, following the death of her companion Anatole and her sire, the Cardinal Monçada, she became more attuned with the Sabbat, eventually abandoning her Humanity and picking up a Path of Enlightenment, namely the Path of Night with Elieser de Polanco as mentor, becoming the Sabbat Archbishop of Madrid in her sire's stead, and later becoming the Archbishop of Zaragoza, Aragón. Gehenna When the Withering started to affect the Kindred, Lucita sought answers for her sudden weakness, finding out that nobody knew what was happening. She allied with the former Archon Theo Bell in order to stop the Camarilla's "concentration camps" of Thin-Blooded vampires. When Beckett confirmed to her that Gehenna was indeed begining, she and Theo followed Beckett and his companion Kapaneus in his search for means to stop the apocalypse. Once they found Rayzeel, one of Saulot's childe, a great Abyssmal creature emerged from the earth and tried to kill Beckett. The creature, seeing it couldn't kill the Noddist, assumed the form of Lucita's sire, Ambrosio Luis Moncada, and tried to convince her to subjugate. Lucita, in a last attempt to be free of her sire, sacrificed herself, letting her companions escape. Anatole appeared to Lucita in her final moments and took her soul into the afterlife (or equivalent of) before it was absorbed and lost in the Abyss. Character Sheet LucitaVTM: Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, p. 87 Sire: Ambrosio Luis Monçada Nature: Rebel Demeanor: Defender Generation: 7th Embrace: 1190 Apparent Age: Early 20′s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Alertness 2, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Empathy 2, Expression 2, Grace 3, Intimidation 1, Leadership 4, Streetwise 1, Style 4, Subterfuge 4 Skills: Archery 2, Drive 2, Etiquette 4, Melee 4, Performance 3, Ride 2, Security 1, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Academics 3, Camarilla Lore 3, Investigation 3, Linguistics 5, Occult 4, Politics 3, Sabbat Lore 3 Disciplines: Animalism 2, Celerity 3, Dominate 5, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 3, Obtenebration 6, Potence 3, Protean 2, Serpentis 1 Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 5, Herd 2, Influence 2, Resources 5, Sabbat Status 1, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 3, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 4 Willpower: 7 Gallery Lucita de Aragon-6th Gen.png |Lucita in The Art of Vampire: The Masquerade Lucita_Dark_Ages.jpg|Lucita during the Dark Ages Lucta de Aragon.png|Lucita by Mark Jackson Lucita_Transylvania_by_Night.jpg|Lucita depicted in Transylvania by Night Lasombra_Antitribu-Lucita.jpg|Lucita in Transylvania Chronicles II Lucita_Lasombra_Trilogy.jpg|Lucita by RK. Post Lucita_Archbishop.jpg|Lucita fan created VTES card LucitaADV.jpg|Lucita VTES card alternated art Lucita_Lasombra_de_Aragon.jpg|Lucita by John van Fleet Lucita T1.png|Lucita depicted in Transylvania Chronicles I Lucita DA Lasombra.jpg|Lucita in the cover from the Dark Ages Novel: Lasombra Lucita TC4.png|Lucita in Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant Lucita CotN.png|Lucita in the cover of Children of the Night Lucita BC.png|Lucita depicted in the Bitter Crusade book Lucita IbN.jpg|Lucita depicted in Iberia by Night Lucita RoK.png|Lucita depicted in the Road of Kings book Lucita WWpage.png|Lucita's bio in the old White Wolf website Shards.png Lucita for V20 Beckett’s Jyhad Diary.jpg|Lucita for V20 Beckett’s Jyhad Diary References * , p. 97 * * * * VTM: The Art Of Vampire The Masquerade, Lucita as 6th Gen. * VTM: Nights of Prophecy, p. 105, Lucita as 7th Gen. * VTM: Time Of Thin Blood, p. 50-54 (Commentary) * VTM: Clan Novel Saga * VTDA: Transylvania Chronicles I: Dark Tides Rising * VTDA: Bitter Crusade, p. 84 * VTDA: Iberia By Night, p. 117 * VTDA: Road of Kings, pg. 94, 95 Category:Lasombra Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character